Your shadow upon me
by HaloSilvercross
Summary: Furuichi takes a hit meant for Oga and gets badly injured. How Oga reacts to it.warning: language.lots of f-bombs.one-shot.


**A/N: Wow,my first non yaoi/shounen-ai ,just palin ol' friendship here.**

**Warning: I dropped plenty of f-bombs here. I don't think it's too OOC, cuz' this is how I think they'll act when it came down to it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Just once._

_Just once, I want to try to beat you Oga._

_This is a fight with my pride on the line._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oga let loose a kick to his side.

"Get up you bastard"

Furuichi smiled. "Oga you piece of shit. How can you hurt an already injured man?"

Oga squatted down near Furuichi's splayed out body.

"Hah?! I don't think that small wound will stop you so move your lazy ass. We have some demon butts to kick"

It's happened. The Demon Lord's army finally launched a full-scale attack on the human world. They are now fighting to save their planet.

"Daa-buuh!" baby Beel said with his tiny fist raised from Oga's shoulder.

Furuichi coughed and blood splatters out.

"Damn, that hit really got me huh?"

Oga frowned "who the fuck asked you to take that hit anyway? You know I could have blocked it". He sat down.

"The fuck you could have. Hey, I can't see clearly." Furuichi grimaced and coughed harder.

The hole in his chest was spewing blood like a broken faucet. He was lying in a huge pool of crimson, his silver hair contrasting wildly with the deep red.

"That lil' pink haired brat will be here soon. Serves you right for getting in my fight. I told you before, don't stand behind me or I can't protect you"

Furuichi smiled while a trickle of blood slipped past his lips "Hey, I was in front of you, you dipshit. And I fucking saved your sorry ass for once. At least be grateful"

When Oga raised his hand to hit him Furuichi closed his eyes and braced for the impact. But after a few seconds, instead of pain he felt the other's strong hand on his forehead instead-gripping it lightly. His hair shadowed his eyes and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Don't you fucking die you ass or I'll fucking kill you"

Furuichi struggled to breathe before he managed to answer " Ya' can't fucking kill someone who's dead you moron"

"Yeah. Hey you know I wasn't lying right?"

Furuichi couldn't actually open his eyes anymore and his chest felt oddly numb. And he found he couldn't manage anything more than a "huh?"

"That you're the strongest I've ever fought against. You aren't really a good fighter. In fact you suck at it so much that I want to strangle you in frustration sometimes"

Furuichi felt sudden pressure on his stomach and barely managed to open his eyes to see baby Beel sitting there with a frown on his face and said "Daa?!"

"If that's a way to comfort me, you fucking suck Oga".

The hand on his head tightened a little before loosening again.

"You don't give up. No matter how hard it gets. No matter how badly you get hurt. You still fucking manage to stand up. You stood up for me. When all the other dipshits bailed cuz' they weren't fucking strong enough to stay and be a man, you stood up beside me. Even if you get beat up most of the time like an idiot, you fucking never left my side. Thanks"

Furuichi ran a shaky hand through Beel's hair lightly.

"Not to sound like a girl or anything…was I your friend Oga?"

"You were my first. You're my fucking best friend dipshit. Even if I have to save your pathetic ass for god knows how many times"

Furuichi laughed before it caused more blood to spill out and he had to stop himself. He closed his eyes. The light seemed too bright and brought tears to his eyes. And breathing seemed to be an impossible task.

"Thanks asshole. Beat their asses back to hell for me. Show them that no one fucking messes up here with the Ogre around yeah?"

"Yeah", that's the only thing Oga said.

About ten minutes later a harshly limping Hilda and a blood-stained, seemingly unharmed yet an exhausted looking Lamia came up next to him.

Without looking up Oga asked "How's the others?"

It was Hilda who answered. "Himekawa, Natsume and Aoi are holding up fine. Lamia finally managed to stop the blood flow and stitch up Kanzaki. We couldn't find his arm. He's out cold with Nene and Chiaki."

"and Toujo?"

"Despite the broken ribs, he's out there fighting like a madman" she said.

"And you?"

"Just injured my leg. Lamia already fixed it a lot"

Oga simply grunted and got up from Furuichi's side. Lamia took his previous spot and said "I'll fix him up in no time"

Hilda noted the dark shadow looming in his face and Beel's puffy red eyes.

"I'm gonna' go send that pieces of shits crawling back where they came from"

Hilda sharply turned when Lamia exclaimed in a horrified voice "No!"

That's when she noticed Furuichi lying in more pool of blood than a person should. His chest not rising or falling. And his face looking peaceful and smiling despite the ashen color and the blood around his mouth.

Now she knew why Oga like that. Why baby Beel despite still having tears in the corner of his eyes had a determined look on his face. Why Oga was giving off a far more deadly aura than he has ever given. Why he looked like a true demon.

He was the Violent Ogre now and Hilda believed in that moment that no demon stands a chance when a man is out to avenge the death of one person who was important to him.

Hell shall freeze over with the chill of the Ogre's despair.

They shouldn't have touched Furuichi of all people.

Now they shall pay.

With blood.

There'll be no mercy.

There'll be no retribution.

The Ogre shall is reign this kingdom tonight.

With the shadow of death upon him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA/N:ok, so I killed Furuichi don't have to kill me, I'm killing myself .I totally love the interaction between these two and Oga really cares for Furuichi a I think if he did die, Oga's gonna' go berserk.**

**Do leave reviews my good ones feed me and keep me alive while the critics fire me up to do betternext time.**


End file.
